


Transitioning into Who I am Meant to Be

by 0ya_script4



Series: Voltron: Legendary Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Confidence, Fluff, Hunk and Lance are the best of Friends, Hunk is tender, Hunk is the Mom Freind, Lance's family - Freeform, POV Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk, Transgender Lance, Transgender Pidge, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: My name is Lance McClain-Fuentes. I am a boy who is in space. I am a boy who has periods. I am a boy who struggles with my last binder that is kind of getting old and I might need to make a new one or ask Hunk if he can help me make one. I am a boy who has cramps, cravings and likes to hold himself in a tight burrito once every month. I am a boy. I may not have been born in a boy's body, but I am a boy. I am Lance McClain-Fuentes and I am a Paladin of Voltron.





	Transitioning into Who I am Meant to Be

**Dear Diary..... or Start Log 495** ,

Hunk told me I needed to start keeping a log or a diary.... He said it would help me with my homesickness. Don't doubt the comforting tactics of Hunk Garett, trust me.

So here I am, starting my Diary, which this is, like, literally the worst way to start this but HOW DO I START IT?! 

Hi....journal? I guess.... my name is Lance McClain-Fuentes. My mother, Sophia McClain, is from Puerto Rico and my father, Macario Fuentes, is from Cuba. They met one night at a college party at Miami University. He was a Junior and she was a Senior. They hit it off and three years later came my twin older brothers Alejandro and Hector, then James, Miguel, the first daughter Margret, Mary, Elena, and then Me (woot!), after me came John, Jacob, Naomi, Phillis, Kimberly, and the youngest and (still about 4 years old) Hailey.

Growing up I was not known as Lance, but rather Lana.... my birth name. I had a really close friend named Lance, however, Lance Gregori the next door neighbor who knew everything and anything about space. He was four years older than me and what my sisters say was my first crush. I usually met up with him whenever he came over to the house to take me to Varadero beach and watch the sunset. He'd wait for the first sighting of a star and tell me it's name, history, and just how fascinating a star can be. He lit up just like the star as he talked about it as if it were a lover or someone he would be willing to love. His eyes sparkled with a copy of the cosmos in his hazelnut gleaming eyes when the beach sang her song of in the lustrous wind his thick hair would barely move, choosing to soak in and gorge on her song rather than letting it pass by. He was perfect. Even the undertone of his voice with the subtle hint of extraterrestrial existence it resonated so perfectly. He was always comfortable with who he was and who he knew he was. 

I never felt like I knew who I truly was. I felt uncomfortable in my own body but not like I could change clothes and be okay or style my hair differently. I knew there was something  _missing_ something that I was supposed to have but lacked in having. It wasn't until I was 10 or 11 that Lance told me that it sounded as thought I was transgender. He explained to me, simply, that I felt I was in the wrong gendered body, that I wasn't what my parent's said: A Tomboy. We talked about it for hours and that's when I came to the realization that Lance was right... I was--am transgender. I stressed to Lance about what I would do, I'm Lana friggin McClain-Fuentez, I can't just become a man. I have four older brothers who will all tell me I'm crazy, my parents would probably cry and ask who put this nonsense into my head, blame someone, and then tell me to get over it. 

Lance told me:

 

> They can try to change you, they can do their damndest to make you into the daughter you aren't. They can make you wear dresses, grow out your hair, and marry a boy to have children with. But you are you. You hold your destiny in your hands, you are the one to grasp who you are. You are the sole person to know who you are, no one can tell you what gender you ARE or AREN'T. You are you. If they can't accept YOU, then--whatever. Be you because the you I know you as is pretty great. Whether you're a he or a she or a they or none of those, as long as you are comfortable with who you become, be you. I'll be happy for you. 

 

I told him at the time I didn't think that my family would get it, that they wouldn't understand. So I'd wait until I thought they were ready. 

Two months after that Lance killed himself. No one knows why he did it he didn't leave a note, and no one really can find any one person at fault. He just snuck into his father's study, took the gun, and it was over in a second.

At his funeral, I swore to his grave that I'd tell my family.

I did just that a week after when I turned 12. I asked my family to come together because I had an announcement. I had to get this off my chest because I couldn't take pretending to be someone I'm not. I told them. My family was very hesitant, they were leading on the fact that "It's a new fad she'll grow out of it" or something. But on my 13th birthday, I unwrapped my first binder that my whole family pitched in to buy. It was so high quality that I just wept into it. My brothers made a cake with "IT'S A BOY" written in frosting and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY--" 

"Wait," Miguel pitched in "What do we call you?" 

It was a very valid question then, and I just stared down at my binder for a second. My other brothers whispered angrily at him and my sisters tried to comfort me. 

"Lance," I said looking up to them "I want to be called Lance.... he'd want me to take his name." 

The family, all teary eyed with me, accepted it and proceeded to sing Lance...me... happy birthday. 

 

As I grew up, my binder got adjusted and I got new ones, my brothers were supportive when my time of the month came, telling me that I wasn't any less of a man and my sisters and mother taught me the damned life of a person with female parts. 

We talked about transitioning, the whole thing: top and bottom. But it's so expensive! My entire family and I began to save money for the surgeries and asked some doctors what would go down and even did some online research. We talked to several doctors and nurses and mom wanted to wait until I was just a little bit older and when we actually had the money (which made complete sense!).  

When I turned 16 I was enrolled into the Garrison, who originally had me in the female wing. Mom stormed her butt, along with some of my brothers, and persuaded the Garrison to have me with a boy roommate. It took A LOT of determination for the Garrison to fold and allow me a male roommate. 

 

The first day of school was amazing! I had to tell the teachers that I had a preferred name (since the school still had my legal name) and I didn't want them referring to me as Lana, however, some still did just to rustle my jimmies. Which also outed me to the class. 

I got really depressed that the kids were making fun of me. I mean, teens can be ruthless. But that's when I met my best friend Hunk. He went full Mom Friend mode on the kids who were poking fun at me and shooed them away. We began to hang out a lot and we learned a lot of things about each other. He seemed to not know that I'm transgender, or he didn't seem to care because he never asked or mentioned it. He never slipped up my pronouns and he pointed out cute girls all the time. However, one day he did tell me that I looked uncomfortable, asking me if I was okay and such and I just told him that I hated how "masculine" guys had to be and how they couldn't do anything fun except flirt with girls.  

Holy crow, was I wrong... Hunk told me about his brother, his very feminine brother who loved wearing makeup and dresses, though it wasn't an everyday occurrence he still did it. 

"Lance, not every guy has to be a carbon copy of 'manliness', that's just boring. I know you look up to Shiro and he's literally the best guy to look up to, but I bake, knit, sew, and fangirl with you. I think if you want to wear makeup or a skirt you should go for it. This is your life, why don't you do it now rather than regret not doing it?"  

 

I wore make up for the first time a month after that, the same day I met someone who made me question everything. 

 

I was talking with Hunk and we were walking down the hallway to the simulation room where we'd get our last chance at the written simulation test then be put into teams and go at it for real. 

Hunk stopped me from running into the class Ace (literally and also grades wise). He apologized to Hunk and just walked past me.

 

_**His long hair, just...wow.** _

 

"Oh no," I said looking to Hunk

"That's Keith, he's at the head of the class right now but he's kind of a hot head." 

"You can say that again, holy. NOPE!" I let out a breath "I'm a guy, I can only go for girls," 

"Lance, you can go for whoever you want, I do."

"What?" 

"I'm Pansexual, I like anyone no matter what they identify as." Hunk smiled to me

"Well, I like girls....and guys... I think," 

"That's bisexual, and it's okay to like both genders, it's a normal thing." 

 

Hunk was there for me always, even when he walked in on me shirtless and in only my binder. It took him a half hour of constant reminding to tell me that he still liked me for who I am. He held me and comforted me as I cried because I literally don't deserve him as a friend. 

* * *

 

Other than being shot into space and being part of Voltron I think I've caught you up on everything! Oh wait, I met Pidge, who's also transgender. She is super nice and she likes to remind me about my binder when I've had it on for too long. She and I talk a lot about us and sometimes fall asleep looking up at the constellations in the ship. NOW I've caught you up to everything! Haha!

 

* * *

* * *

 

SO TODAY began like this:

 

"Lance, you going to wake up?" I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked to the side of my bed where Hunk squatted, his kind face tilted waiting for me to wake up. 

"Why?" 

"Allura just called us to the bridge, we're going to go see about training and stuff. You might want to get ready." 

"Right, right...." I shooed Hunk out of the room and got up putting my binder on first thing and then taking my dear time to get myself pretty. I stared into the mirror, only my binder, and boxers on "You sexy man," I finger gunned to the mirror. I finished everything after Hunk knocked at the door for a warning that Allura was getting impatient and that I should be at the training bay in normal clothes as fast as possible. 

I got dressed so fast. And ran my sorry behind to the training bay where everyone was waiting. 

"There you are Lance," Allura said in her gorgeous accent as if she were about to condemn me

"Morning, sunshine,~" I winked at her, earning a groan from Keith and Shiro

"..." She stared at me for a second and then continued talking "We are going to be doing normal drills just in case you don't have time to get into your paladin armor before battle. Even thought Paladin armor is essential I want you all to be prepared just in case you don't have time to suit up. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk I want you all to work together first. We will do teams of three, me included, and then make the teams smaller as we go on." 

"Alright!" I walked up to Hunk and high-fived him and Pidge. As I fought with Pidge and Hunk I felt as if my shirt were just getting in the way. I had abandoned my hoodie before we even started because I knew that if a normal day basis the metal zipper ended up in my mouth than in battle it would be a bad idea. "Would it bother anyone if I took my shirt off? I'm getting really hot." I asked as I dodged the gladiator's punch and slid between it's legs towards Pidge who had her fists ready as if she were about to box with this robot.

"Go for it!" She laughed

"Yeah, I would, but my shirt keeps everything....in." Hunk laughed and then continued as he sucker punched the robot letting out a painful grunt, "we're all guys here! Well, except Allura and Pidge," Hunk said as then he stopped the gladiator in mid step and took hold of its head smashing it down to the ground and sitting on it laughing

I shrugged and took my shirt off than joining in as another Gladiator bot joined since the other was defeated. 

I felt eyes on me as I fought the gladiators given to us and heard Shiro and Keith talking as if they were trying to be quiet about it. 

"Keith, you're staring," Shiro said snickering

"NO! I'm not!!" 

"That's literally your pining face, Keith." 

"I do not have a pining face, Shiro--" 

"Pardon me, Keith, but I've known you for ten years. Yes, you do have a pining face." 

"Fine. Sue me." 

"Oh my stars, don't tell me you--" Shiro whispered out of my hearing range 

"TAKASHI SHIROGANE!" Keith full named Shiro and punched his right shoulder hard 

Shiro just laughed, holding his stomach. Shiro has known that I am trans for a little bit, I was worried that he'd react the most and I've looked up to him for so long (and still do). It was either the second or third night we were here when I told him. His room was across from mine and it was possibly the equivalent to three in the morning. I knocked on his door and he opened it with a tired look and bed head like no one would believe. 

 

"Lance? It's too early.... is everything okay?" 

"I'm just stressing! I need to tell you something, and I'm afraid that you're going to, like, hate me or abandon me or.... I don't know. I want to tell you, but I'm so worried about what you're going to think that I'm losing sleep over it!" 

"Lance, can this wait 'till morning? I'm not functioning right now and you're talking too fast." 

"....yeah..." I went back to my room but didn't sleep. The next morning I found Shiro looking over some logs, or reading a book, and I practically scared him when I shouted "HEY SHIRO.... I'm Trans" 

He didn't look up and said: "Okay, cool." 

Literally two words that lifted such a heavy burden from my shoulders.

 

The three of us were done with the third or fourth bot when red blaring alarms went off. I grabbed my shirt and jacket as we all ran to the communication room where Allura told us that she got a distress beacon. We all had to get suited up and go to our lions. 

We all met on this weird planet that looked like Pluto but bigger and actually red with a miniature sun rotating around it--okay so nothing like Pluto, but still. The five of us landed on it to see what the people of this planet needed. 

I got out of my lion after Hunk and Keith got out of theirs. I made my way to their sides and we talked as we walked looking for the people of this planet. Out came creatures that looked like Chickens but with really long and naked necks. They squawked and, who I can assume is the leader, ran up to us and ranted about how we were endangering them. 

"We..." Shiro raised a brow and looked at all of us "saw your distress beacon, we've come to help." 

"We do not need help from the likes fo you! Voltron is a treat! A THREAT I SAY! If the Galra sees it we will be targeted and killed!!! KILLED!! We will be gone! GONE!" the leader sang in a panic

"And I thought Lance was bad with stress," Pidge joked as she hip bumped me

"Hey!" I defended as I bumped her back

Shiro talked to the people telling them everything and trying to help them out. Hunk, Pidge and I wandered around looking for the distress beacon so we could turn it off and be done with this planet. Hunk and Pidge went a little farther than me and I was digging through some flowers thinking about making the team some flower crowns.

"What a pretty Girl," 

I felt my stomach drop and turned, "me?" I squeaked to one of the people of this planet (I'm going to just call them chickens)

"Yes," 

"I'm a boy." I said slightly shaking, realizing that I did just think about making a flower crown out of these alien flowers.

"You don't look like one, you're much too.... slender." The chicken looked to Shiro and Keith ACTUAL boys and commented: "Those are like the boys we've seen before, you are not." 

"I am though...please.... I am a boy." I felt tears form

"Keith, don't attack!" I heard Shiro in the distance 

"Like hell!!" Keith shouted "He's misgendering Lance and won't stop! LET. GO." 

We left the planet without finding or turning off the beacon, simply because Keith beat up the chicken for misgendering me and we got kicked off the planet.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

That was it. That was all I needed. ALL I'VE EVER WANTED TO HAPPEN HAPPENED TODAY!!

Even Keith accepts me. My entire Voltron family and my earth family accept who I am. Who I've always been but finally had the guts to become. I may not appear like a boy, but the term "boy like" is very loose anyway! I've learned that you can be a boy no matter what! You can be a boy and have a period, you can be a boy and have breasts, you can be a boy and not have a male organ. You can be a boy no matter what! Lance Gregori was right, with what he said when I was younger. But here's my ten cents added: 

 

 

> They can try to change you, they can do their damndest to make you into the child you aren't, into the child they wish you to be. They can make you wear what is "acceptable", style your hair, and marry to have children. But you are you. You hold your destiny in your hands, you are the one to grasp who you are. You are the sole person to know who you are, no one can tell you what gender you are. No one cant tell you that you can't identify as the gender in which you KNOW you are. You are you. If they can't accept YOU, then you don't need them. Be you! Whether you're a he or a she or a they or none, as long as you are comfortable with who you become that is what matters. Make sure you, above all, are comfortable with WHO you are and WHO you identify as. Becasue your comfort comes above everyone elses. They are not supposed to tell you who to be, you are not to cater to their needs! Be you! Be the wonder, spectacualr, beautiful, handsome, smart, funny, amaing YOU! Be comefortable with you. You have this one life, live it being you, not someone you " _should_ " be. 

 

I'm writing my story, for Hunk (like I said earlier) but now after writing, I'm also doing this for all those who are out there like me! Out there who haven't yet told their parent or parents how they feel who YOU know you are! Please, oh please, tell them! I know it's going to be scary and not all parents are going to be as accepting as mine were, but I would rather know that you are being you and not someone your parents want you to be. Not a shell of someone you ARE. I know that if I stayed as who I was... as _her_ , I wouldn't be happy, I would be empty and confused, I would've never met any of these great people and I would be ashamed of any thought that I had. But I'm comfortable being me, I'm comfortable being who I knew I was born as! I'M COMFORTABLE BEING LANCE!

 

My name is Lance McClain-Fuentes. I am a boy who is in space. I am a boy who has periods. I am a boy who struggles with my last binder that is kind of getting old and I might need to make a new one or ask Hunk if he can help me make one. I am a boy who has cramps, cravings and likes to hold himself in a tight burrito once every month. I am a boy. I may not have been born in a boy's body, but I am a boy. I am Lance McClain-Fuentes and I am a Paladin of Voltron.

** End Log 495. **


End file.
